


2018年后耽美，同人，文化出版相关新闻部分整理；AO3，wordpress不完整指南

by truetyzz



Series: 随缘居删帖备份 [1]
Category: Danmei news, No Fandom
Genre: Backup - Freeform, Gen, Original Fiction, fandom news, original fiction news, 墨香铜臭, 天一 - Freeform, 深海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: 这是我在随缘居写的天一相关新闻的备份，站内管理员删除了原帖，在这里重新备份。原标题“【讨论】作者天一，深海先生判刑，墨香銅臭被捕，中国无法访问AO3，耽美还能躲到哪里”，帖子开始于2018/11/17。帖子是的背景是写在随缘居这个封闭耽美论坛中，因此很多称呼、使用词不适用于其他环境。
Series: 随缘居删帖备份 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966390
Kudos: 3





	2018年后耽美，同人，文化出版相关新闻部分整理；AO3，wordpress不完整指南

看到起点晋江的约谈事件，目前写耽美的环境不会好了，迟早审查会降临，只要圈子还存在一天，就躲不过将要到来的审查，希望各位创作者早日备份现有的作品到外网（ao3，fanfiction，etc），不要让自己的心血和快乐被消失。  
这里是ao3的中文操作指南，FAQ任何问题（基本上）都可以找到答案，如果还有不清楚，可以在英文页面找答案  
[ao3 FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq?utf8=%26%2310003%3B&language_id=zh-CN&commit=Go)  
[Archive FAQ > 发帖与编辑](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing?language_id=zh-CN)  
[我该如何从其它网站搬运作品？](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing?language_id=zh-CN#importwork)  
[给新用户的实用信息](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11925)  
[AO3同人圈标签常见问题](http://sunny04.lofter.com/post/1d2e1947_1c5d386b0)  
第二个连结里面有详细的问题，第一个连接是问题分类。 ao3不限于同人文，一切创作包括图片，视频，音频，原创小说也都是可以搬的。第三条是如何从其他网站搬运文章的连接，里面有非常详细的方法。 ao3的作用是不让作品消失，不会因为管理，审查等原因消失。因此就算被墙，数据也依旧存在。第四条是新用户指南，里面有以lofter为例教如何搬运文章到ao3上，还有一些tag事例

自建博客推荐使用Wordpress网站，可以设置网址，文章加密；文字 图片 视频均可以上传，背景有模版 不用从头开始学编程 只要使用网址工具就可以排版。可以设置tag 方便文章搜索；可以添加其他社交产品链接，比如fb Twitter Instagram；无审查 不会被删除 你的数据只属于你一个人；可以添加后台留言功能和文章评论功能，可以设置一键分享至社交媒体，也可以分享文章链接。基础账号免费，可以选择付费账号增加功能。  


Wordpress是很常用的个人网页的服务商，页面清爽干净，模版多样，网页上所有呈现的模块都可以自定义，上手快，不懂时可以查的资料也多（限英文）；国外的很多自建网站也在用Wordpress框架，比如myreadingmanga这个同人志网站和mangarock这个英文漫画网站

虽然对百度删除17年帖子还抱有一丝恢复的期望，现在看来希望渺茫，不知道是否还能找回以前发的东西。既然已经有贴吧的前车之鉴，现在墙内的任何平台都是不安全的，包括不限于微博，lofter，各类bbs，网站。文章随时可能会被删除，封禁，或者有人会拿写过的东西找上门，泄漏写手的真实身分。希望各位不要对色情审查过于乐观，色情只是一个禁止耽美的借口，你的国家看不上的是耽美整个群体的创作。否则也不会有耽美小说改真人后强行兄弟情的改变。耽美在中国是亚文化，在保守主义的人看来是需要被打压的东西，而保守主义者正是这个社会的大多数掌握权力的人。耽美社群跟他们相比没有一点反抗的力量，要不也不会有起点的删文和关闭部分板块的行动。  
不管是否认同我的观点，希望各位创作者备份了数据，不要让自己的曾经的心血消失。 

============

我先前开这个帖子的目的是看到天一被不公平对待、判刑，现在关押时间接近一年半，二审还未有结果。但近几年网络环境恶化，LGBT相关内容紧缩，社区内部的自我审查加重，我感觉上网带来的娱乐越来越少，很多时候已经不能忽视那些发生在身边，和我息息相关的事情。我觉得在这里做一些记录，写一些最近看到和LGBT相关的东西。我的个人观点是不能将同人和LGBT社群分离，我们本来就是构成LGBT的一部分，如果你不是女同性恋（Lesbian)，男同性恋（Gay），双性恋（Bisexual），跨性别者（Transgender） ，酷儿（Queer），性别认同疑惑者（Questioning），双性人（Intersex），无性恋（Asexual），你还可以成为盟友（Ally），成为支持LGBT群体的人。 

随缘是同人网站，随缘的故事也是基于电影电视等等媒体的二次创作，是讲述我们对那些令人喜爱角色的看法，想象他们在原著以外发生的故事。我们的创作是基于喜爱，表达和交流喜爱。我们创作的故事大部分是两个男性闲的爱，对我来说男性角色的扩展范围很广，可以写的东西很多，创作耽美的故事所受限制较少。但不管我们怎样辩解，在不了解的人看来，我们就是在创作同性恋，尤其是男同性恋小说。而这个社会对于同性恋的态度很不宽容，反同的依旧存在并掌握话语权。中国的统计数据不清楚，但去年台湾投票结果是反同的人占上风。 

我在这里会不定时更新LGBT新闻，大部分是我在微博或者twitter上看到的东西，正式报道很少，大部分是个人或者LGBT相关媒体的调查，很少有著名媒体报道，因此我无法保证可信度。我希望这个帖子可以让人知道一些事情正在发生，这既不是开始，也不是结束，只是我们生活的世界的一小部分。 

先讲一下同人志这个词指的是作者自己出钱或者集资印刷的出版物，包括同人小说本，同人漫画本，原创小说本和原创漫画本以及其他以类似形式的没有书号的刊物。一般常见于网络售和展会售卖。这个词本身有点老，现在已经不再用，所以造成了一些语义上的误解。我做了一些修改，改正了一些写错的部分，现在已经把同人志统一改做本子

最近看到一个出本子的[作家被抓](http://www.wuhunews.cn/wuhu/weiwen/2018-11-16/1464340.html)（原链接失效），随手搜了一下新闻，发现并不是孤立案件。不同的是，这一次作者先是失踪一年，之后又被判十年，让人很难接受。本来本子就是弥补正规出版不足的一种低成本的出版方式，对于大部分作者和画手来说，正规出版战线太长，成本太高，限制太多，选择本子是非常合理的。本子在其他国家是可以盈利的，很多作者也会把漫展当成一种挣钱方式，这都无可厚非。买卖关系建立在自由的基础上，没有必要谴责作者为了挣钱才印本子。

这次的天一被判刑的新闻，让人非常难过，从创作者的角度而言，这无异是一次非常重大的打击。这次宣判无异于宣告耽美世界不应该存在，任何色情或者同性的创作都是不道德的。而色情和同性本来就是耽美最重要的两点，这无非是把本来是亚文化的耽美再次贬低，对这种以女性为创作和欣赏为主体的文化加以鞭笞。目前已经有创作者出于恐惧下架或者预备下架本子，证明整个行业内部都在自我检查。除去作者审查，淘宝也[定点清除](https://ww2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/d6e4b11dgy1fwtvad6czrj20ku1b048b.jpg)了售卖本子的店铺，进一步缩小了耽美圈子。（微博@换脑组）

整个事件令人最不安的两点，一是个人的自由出版权，二是色情在耽美圈的存在。第一点，圈子里的人多多少少有接触过同人志，或购买或销售，自由出版的权力应该是每个人都有的；第二点，耽美圈存在色情也存在分级制度，和多数网站一样，靠的是作者注明和读者的自觉。而同性恋虽然在亚洲还不能合法结婚，但已经有很多国家支持同性婚姻。大陆虽不支持同性婚姻，也早已对同性恋去精神病化。她被判刑的每一个理由在正常国家都不是她被判刑的理由，但是在这里她却不得不接受惩罚。她根本就没有错，但在这片土地上和这些恶法下，她不得不有错，不得不被判刑

整件事情非常匪夷所思，令人难以置信。更加令人惊愕的是居然有人为判刑站台，大声指责那个被判刑的作者。可以拜托讨论的诸位有点同情心吗？不要再为十年判刑叫好了，我们都清楚这明显是判刑过重，为权力站台的人请不要再秀优越感了，有一点人性吧  
整件事情重点不是违不违法，何况我们国家并没有版权法只有版权条例。没有版权法也根本不会有非法出版刊物这种说法。重点是现在是原创圈的作者写了东西卖被判刑，下一个为什么不能是同人圈，sy虽然服务器在海外，可是用户还是肉身在国内的多，我们不是应该人人自危吗

从去年天一被抓开始，国内同人本基本上停止了发售，一些作者免费放本，一些改成了无色情内容继续印刷，很多作者从出剧情改成贩卖周边。各种二手交易平台和社交平台充满钓鱼问答，圈内也互相提醒不要上当，淘宝店被举报关门，闲鱼账号被封锁，货物被下架，重新卖的东西不得不改变原来的名字改用暗号和抽象图片。对于本来就是地下的耽美圈来说，圈内的交易都被刻意打压，对于读者来说只是不能买本子了，但这样下去，作者也不敢出本子了，如果没有产出，耽美圈也很快要消亡了。 

ps：我才知道天一是绝对侵占：干死老板的作者，突然对她充满敬意。文章真的很黄很棒  
加一个最近看到的[reference](https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404311336052997761)关于未成年性行为年龄的认定  


12/17  
天一二审，她本人认为量刑过重，而且根据的是二十年前的旧法，由于通货膨胀等原因，十五万金额不可同日而语。  
补一个二审[链接](http://tingshen.court.gov.cn/live/4063800)  
另外一个排版做封面的判了四年 来修打印机的判了十个月  
根据她的证词 有诱导认罪的嫌疑，审讯她的人提到如果她什么都交代可能会减轻刑罚，促使她承认售卖了七千本小说。但这个数据存疑，律师坚持只有四千本，七千本可能是夸大的数据  


12/28  
搞懂了为什么其他国家都有出版法，而大陆没有的原因  
天一案上第一次审判用的是条文是刑法条文，不用出版法的原因是中国没有《出版法》这部专法，只能用其他意义模糊的条文来判罪。而没有出版法的原因是任何法律都不能违背宪法，而宪法中规定人有出版自由。如果修订了各国都有的出版法，并规定不能出版黄色刊物，则法律本身违宪，不能通过。这便是没有出版法的原因。如果《出版法》规定有出版自由，那么审查机构则无法命令审查，这对于言论控制不利。因此虽然天一被判刑是因为没收了印刷品，却无法解释她到底出于什么原因被判刑。  


2019年  


1/6  
看新闻说是被套路了，检举的律所买了本子，然后在退货包裹里面放了追踪器，监控视频被交给了警方，然后抓了五个被告。除了天一（十年六个月）以外，还有一个印刷店老板（十年六个月），一个打包和装订的员工（三年），一个封面设计（四年）和一个淘宝店主（十个月）均被判刑（一审）。根据的条例是1998年的司法解释（关于审理非法出版物刑事案件具体应用法律若干问题的解释），这是一个二十年前的解释，既不是出版法，也失去了时效性。当时的人均GDP只有829美元，甚至不到2018年人均GPD（10,088美元）的十分之一。如果还是按照当年的解释十五万定罪，在不计算通货膨胀的情况下，应该也要乘以十倍，是一百五十万。按照二十年前的法律直接套用到现在，完全不合乎逻辑  


2/16  
前几天看到17年十二月抓了另一个作者深海先生，被另一个作者烨风迟举报了本子，至今关在看守所超过一年，期间烨风迟多次提交证据让深海先生延长羁押期限。这里是深海先生自己整理的事件[经过](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4115405808873880?)另一位博主甜味玻璃渣的描述[连接](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4339218413468447) 一位亲友的答疑[连接](https://m.weibo.cn/%20status/4339268086513956)  


2/26  
这次炸了几个扫文微博号，枪口已经对准耽美，很快就会扫到同人，现在已经不需要自我切割说“那是原耽的事，和我同人无关”，在权力的角度，谁会管我们之间有没有区别呢  


3/1  
账号肥啾电影被版权方起诉，站长被拘留，账号消失  
人人影视大量删资源 盗版碟可能会再次兴起  
天一在等待二审  
深海收到了外面的信并回复，知道自己还是被挂念着很感动  


3/4  
消息转自微博账号 甜味玻璃渣  
深海的案子一审开庭时间：三月十一日（下周一）上午十点武昌区法院开庭。  
可以旁听 需要带身份证  


3/8  
妇女节快乐 希望大家可以继续和生活中的不公平抗争  
肥啾电影的站长小生发了一封公开信 [连接](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4347536691368885)（链接已失效）  
在网络上容易找到资源的时代不会再有了 希望诸位找到格式自己的资源站  


3/14  
深海庭审结果未知  
扫文号回归  


4/16  
前几天les的微博话题被封  
lgbt在淘宝 闲鱼 豆瓣 微博搜索难度变高 相关话题和tag被大量删除  
lgbt物品在淘宝闲鱼上被下架 部分店铺被关  
天一二审未宣判 深海一审未宣判  
肥啾电影的小生在几周前出狱 大概率不会再做相关的网站  
微博定点炸号頻繁 热搜依旧岁月静好  


4/21  
LGBT 同性恋 同志等词在多个平台无法搜索  
好奇心日报LGBT板块被撤  
韩山师范学院排查LGBT学生  
网传一些大学有LGBT学生被劝退  
豆瓣les sky可以访问  
网络上可以看到一些本子开始贩卖，但大部分是同人图或者全年龄本子，很少有R15或者R18的本子。很多同人图创作者改卖挂件，书签，立牌等等风险较低商品。  
PS:四月份对LGBT尤其是les的对待越来越粗暴，而且女性相比男性更不容易团结，获得的关注度也更低，对les和les话题的清理可能是另一种分解LGBT群体的方法。相较于去年拿gay开刀，网络上的反对声很大，les话题的消失更加静悄悄  


4/22  
腾讯谷雨专访深海的父亲，讲了事情的来龙去脉[卷入女儿耽美举报案的武大教授| 谷雨](https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/uKIM370CvYq05nW1tz9DIw)  
PS: 深海的事情让我想到随缘16年之后屡次被人举报，不停更换网址和服务器，好几次关闭。深海天一的事情已经证明圈外人认为自由印刷同人本是有罪的而耽美圈中也不是每个人都会遵循“隐蔽”的规则社群内建构的规则（写作-自行印刷-贩卖）在现实社会不一定通用还可能成为被攻击的理由。因为我们不是生活在自由出版的社会，对这个社会的大部分人来说，出本并且贩卖是有原罪的。相较于其他国家，比如美国和日本，个人出版是非常普遍的事情，社会上有很多机构可以帮忙，申请图书编码是非常简单的事情。  
中文语境下的耽美世界的运行和日本很相似，每年都有大量本子印刷，各地有很多同人展，solo展，是非常蓬勃的一个圈子。但近几年的社会风气收紧，原本被默许的耽美社区被发现了，出本的事情被判定非法，有两个作者入狱。各个平台也在增加审查力度，敏感词库越来越大，不能显示的文章和图片也越来越多，很多人迁移到AO3（可能有一日AO3也变成墙外）  
悲观的想，是否整个圈子都会衰落，因为一步步的限制，作者的视野会变窄，无法创造出足够有趣的东西吸引读者，在外界摧毁前，圈子就失去了自己的活力，就像中国的出版市场一样，充满了禁区和删改。或者努力搬去墙外，在外面自由交流，这样势必会失去大部分的读者，像中文推特一样。再或者用网盘分享全文，这样就失去了和读者交流的可能。  


4/23  
财新网有一条报道采访了更多信源  
[特稿|武汉耽美写手卷入非法经营案 个人志出版走向何方](http://m.china.caixin.com/m/2019-04-22/101407203.html)  
里面提到了好几个工作室和其他24位作家 这些人都被牵连进来  
现在的情况已经很糟糕了 不知道会不会有更大的打击面出现  


4/24  
我认为色情是无法定义的 如果一部书中的色情是为了愉悦 那么色情的存在便是有价值的 它和其他那些让人觉得开心的文字没有什么不同。性欲对大部分人来说是非常自然的事情，抒发或者缓解性欲也是人生非常重要的一部分。这时候借助媒介，像是黄书，图片，视频都没有什么问题。保护未成年人不受侵害是家长和社会需要做的事情，但不意味着可以拿这个作为借口剥夺其他成年人享受性的乐趣。  
何况何为色情 如何界定？如果是情节需要 书中人物顺水推舟做爱 完全可以称其为情节需要。何况文字也是人的创作 不能因为是享乐的文字就称呼为低俗。如果这样界定，中文文学史上不缺低俗作品，但那些文字和作者也未受影响。  
对于天一和深海来说 一本书能够卖上千万本 作为作家是非常成功的 现在萧条的图书市场有多少作家能够确保自己的书每本都卖上千本呢？  


4/25  
再次强调一下天一 深海判刑的条文已经太过陈旧 如果拿二十年前的标准要求现在的人无论如何是不合理的。法律不能领先于社会的话（比如台湾的同性婚姻法）最好是能够不落后社会的 虽然这一点在现在看来还很难做到，法律条文更新太慢，旧条文依旧在惩罚现在的人。法律之所以要更新的理由是时代在改变，就像二十年前无法预测今日的科技发展一样，不应当认为二十年前的条例可以适用于现状。而保持法律的更新，才能够让人们保持对法律的敬畏。如果天一和深海印书是有罪的，那么是否任何人打印网络上的文章都是有罪的呢？  


5/20  
深海一审获刑四年，罪名“非法经营”，淘宝店主三年六个月，印厂经营者两年六个月。她在5/17判刑前已经关押接近一年半，经过了两次补充侦查，三次起诉延期。  
新闻连接[耽美作者出版个人志一审获刑四年，律师：不应构成非法经营罪主体](https://www.toutiao.com/i6692900198944866830/?tt_from=copy_link&utm_campaign=client_share&timestamp=1558318417&app=news_article&utm_source=copy_link&utm_medium=toutiao_ios&req_id=201905201013370100290572010960400&group_id=6692900198944866830)  
[武汉耽美写手因非法经营一审获刑四年 家属称将上诉](http://m.china.caixin.com/m/2019-05-20/101417802.html?cxw=IOS&Sfrom=Wechat&from=singlemessage&isappinstalled=0)  


5/21  
起点运营负责人被约谈，几个栏目/频道停更七天  
[阅文回应“起点中文网被约谈、部分栏目停更”：将优化用户举报流程作为审核补充](http://tech.caijing.com.cn/20190521/4589894.shtml)（链接已失效）  
文中提到起点将会增强审核和举报机制，包括系统审核和人工审核  
红袖添香也加紧了文章审查机制  
扫黄从07年开始就没有停过 一年比一年收紧 到底还有没有路可退 等到更加著名的网站都肃清后 随缘是不是有一天也要自我审查  


5/23  
晋江被约谈网文环境进一步恶化[北京市“扫黄打非”部门查处晋江文学城网站违法行为](https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/uqceDisBRaBbIcbSpD6mqA)  
「从即日起，立即关停所渉问题突出的古代纯爱频道下的东方架空栏目及衍生纯爱频道下的东方幻想栏目，停止更新原创分站15天，同时进一步完善相关制度，把好内容审核关口，确保运营合法合规。」  
ps：个人觉得网文会越收越紧 限制增加 作品的质量肯定会大幅度下降。再加上图书版号收紧 市面上能买到的书也会越来越少 可能很快就会回到无书可看的时代 或者一切回归地下 用更加隐密的方式传播。起点 晋江约谈之后 接下来可能会对小网站下手 随缘迟早有一天也会受到影响。随缘的服务器在墙外，不代表用户也在墙外，这样收紧下去，难保有一天随缘也要启动净化模式，或者干脆没人上得来。更糟糕的是，如果随缘的管理员像其他网站的人一样被约谈，数据被强制删除或者迁往墙内怎么办？  
写魔道祖师的墨香铜臭也抓了 她作品都改成了动画并且反响不错 作品也有自己的受众和同人圈子 魔道祖师的小说在晋江早就被锁起来了 无论如何都避不过  


5/24  
广州有两个LGBT组织关门  
这次针对晋江和起点的言论审查一边是上海网络安全和信息化委员会办公室（网信办，2014年成立的机构，主要负责控制网络环境，具体操作：删帖，封号；常见形式：网警），另一边是北京扫黄打非办公室，引以为傲的两个大城市都沦陷了，一向以开放包容文明的上海走在了审查前端，其他地区的审查尺度又有多高。  
补充一下扫黄打非办公室最近五年的活动：这就是为什么全年都在言论审查的原因，一年最少三次言论审查，年年尺度都在收紧  
2014年4月，扫黄打非办参与发起「清源2014」「净网2014」「秋风2014」和「固边2014」四个专项行动.  
2015年，扫黄打非办参与发起「净网2015」「护苗2015」「秋风2015」三项专项行动。  
2016年，扫黄打非办参与发起「净网2016」「护苗2016」「秋风2016」三项专项行动。  
2017年4月，扫黄打非办参与发起「净网2017」「护苗2017」「秋风2017」三项专项行动[5]。  
2018年4月，扫黄打非办参与发起「净网2018」「护苗2018」「秋风2018」三项专项行动[6]。  
2019年3月，扫黄打非办参与发起「净网2019」「护苗2019」「秋风2019」三项专项行动[7]。  
下面是扫黄打非的官方网站 感兴趣的可以看看他们每天都在干什么 又惩罚了谁 审查了谁。网站上明确写了举报有奖，这也是为什么平台审查严格，用户互相举报频繁的原因。官方用钱鼓励举报风气，让举报者有利可图[2019年首批“扫黄打非”举报奖金发放10名举报人获奖50余万元](http://www.shdf.gov.cn/shdf/contents/767/396031.html)  
[中国扫黄打非网](http://www.shdf.gov.cn/)  


5/26  
各自保重  
在中国强奸一个受到的刑罚都比写书轻 这是一个怎样的国家  


5/27  
好奇心日报停更三个月 之前LGBT清扫活动中 好奇心日报的LGBT板块停更 这一次网站和app都停更 可能和即将到来的六四相关  
b站加速自我审查 部分番剧打码 下架；审查加入未成年板块 但未见成人板块 意味着所有的成年人被迫要看未成年人看的东西  
海棠文学城再次自我审查 加入清水板块  


6/17  
好奇心日报关闭 上海/北京中心解散 大陆又一家媒体消失  
随缘自我审查一直存在，管理员删除我两条关于香港的帖子并不提供申诉渠道，个人认为这是论坛制度下不可避免的问题。管理员权限大于用户，可以任意封禁、删除用户发帖，并且用户并无抗争渠道。希望随缘能够用这一次募捐的十六万人民币做些真正改变论坛的事情，限制管理员权限或者增加用户投诉渠道。随缘既然想要建立一个像ao3一样的网站，就必须明白民主的重要性，意识到每个用户都是网站的基础，社群凝聚力是由用户发帖产生的。否则随缘只是一个建立在坟场的同人网站，或者是避免审查的停车场，永远无法产生像ao3一样的号召力  


6/19  
好奇心日报缩减规模，内容部分移植到好奇怪APP，因其停止更新三个月，广告商、用户大量流失，是否能够回复情况未知  


7/16  
黑龙江公安局抓了草榴社区四个核心成员  
晋江再次整改  
龙马/海棠文学增加限制板块，加强标题审查  


7/24  
帝吧出征FB twitter，出发前部分用户被起底，个人资料泄露。部分人员被公安约谈，要求其停止使用VPN翻墙的行为，并退出FB洗版活动。其个人资料被海外用于报名参军/捐献器官。出于报复，帝吧用户曝光了部分中文twitter用户账户，这些中文用户同样被公安要求删帖或者注销账号。  
今天又是一个名人的忌日，北京部分城区放烟火纪念  


7/29  
晋江新增作者修改文章付费功能  


8/19  
[墨香铜臭MXTX](https://www.weibo.com/u/5907302111?is_all=1)（2019/2/4后停止更新）  
作者微博清空，之后恢复  
[网传《陈情令》作者被刑拘 晋江称没收到任何消息](https://finance.sina.com.cn/chanjing/gsnews/2019-08-19/doc-ihytcitn0385095.shtml)  
[《陈情令》原著作者墨香铜臭被刑拘？晋江文学城发声明辟谣](https://www.sohu.com/a/334810091_260998)  
[晋江否认提供证据致《魔道祖师》作者墨香铜臭被抓：请大家理智！](https://www.sohu.com/a/334817894_114941)  
[网曝《魔道祖师》作者墨香铜臭被抓，晋江文学城：不是我举报的！](https://www.sohu.com/a/334904456_418886)  
据新闻报道三月份晋江抓了一个卖了上千本的作者，这个作者的很多信息和墨香铜臭相符，晋江出面否认网站并无举报原作者，但并无否认原作被抓的消息。墨香铜臭是魔道祖师和电视剧陈情令的原作者。  
大陆媒体土逗公社停止运营，据悉其旧主编监视居留，新主编又「协助调查」。仅剩的幸存者决定注销解散。  
fb Twitter关闭九百多帐号 因其传播支持逃犯条例等假消息，这些帐号是从中国内地访问fb和Twitter，但这两个网站无法在内地直接访问  
墨香铜臭已经是第三个经举报后被抓捕的作者，三人虽逮捕判刑理由不同，无法否认三人都和原创耽美，个人出版相关。她被捕后电视上还在热播她作品的电视剧，其他作品也有后续影视化安排。 （义勇军进行曲的词作者在文革中死于狱中，他的作品到现在还在流传  


8/27  
停刊三个月的好奇心日报回归，新版好奇心日报包括四个板块，原有的两篇长文和数十篇短资讯和各种栏目无法维持，但增添一些小版块和读者评论。好奇心强调了它们秉持自由，坚持曾经选择的立场，也不会为了完全迎合市场放弃原则。  


9/7  
"8月，以“力图探索被消音的故事”为宣传的土逗公社和以“每个时代都有最好的媒体”为标语的好奇心日报先后恢复更新。土逗公社在8月6日宣布恢复更新。但仅仅两周之后，就在微博宣布停更，平台将清空。"--------NGOCN  
大陆电影不参加今年台湾举办的金马奖评选，怀疑和参选导演的观点相关，愿意参加的电影也迫于国内压力放弃参加。  
上面新闻来自NGOCN, 可以添加订阅每月新闻邮件  
[fb賬號](https://www.facebook.com/NGOCNoffcial/?ref=br_rs)  
[Youtube賬號](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0HYTVnnjMBRVVioZNdqlGQ)  
[微博賬號](https://www.weibo.com/7005382475/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_hot=1)（账号消失）  


NGOCN在2020年四月解散，改为志愿者组织

我的日常使用媒体list  
Podcast：新闻：NPR up first, The daily, FP's first person(foreign policy), 转角国际，敏迪选读，NGOCN  
讨论时事：daily show with Trevor Noah, 百灵果，选美，the little red podcast, this American life  
文章、简讯：香港独立媒体网，苹果日报，立场新闻，报道者，众新闻，端传媒，matters  
telegram群组：香港独立媒体网，苹果日报  
twitter上可以关注媒体和记者，比如NPR记者或BBC记者，他们往往会关注某个议题或国家，发很多相关的新闻、文章。比如关心美国大选的民主党候选人，可以关注候选人本身和他们的支持者。还有文章解释候选人政策。 twitter也会推荐感兴趣账号，帮助建立阅读网络。 

如果对新闻不感兴趣，twitter同样是同人交流的良好平台，很多同人作者和画手都有账号，fo他们可以很快建立起同人兴趣网，和世界其它地方的人交流。另外有趣的一点，可以关注海外公司，明星的账号，比如游戏、动画制作公司，导演编剧，演员。 twitter上有320万大陆用户，60多万台湾用户，还有海外其它国家的中文用户。 

10/7  
豆瓣鹅组关闭，众多小组关闭，广播，私信功能关闭  


2020年  


1/9  
天一二审维持原判  
[总结一下目前看到的几个天一事件的洗脑包](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4459103277217784)（链接失效）  


2/9  
深海还在等待二审  


2/29  
ao3无法从中国访问  
起因肖战粉丝掐架举报，利用权力提供的手，关闭了又一扇通往外界的窗户  
随缘上的讨论贴  
[【没有人是一座孤岛】AO3贴吧已经没了【据悉AO3已墙 理智讨论】](http://mtslash.me/thread-307884-1-1.html)（需注册）  
保持愤怒 保持清醒 创作是抵抗封锁的力量  
[227历史时刻 某七](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4477823147913326)  
[巴南区小兔赞比](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4477781926722426)  
[关于AO3的一些说明与勘误](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4479228160845561)  
[非中文区对肖战 lgbt ao3无法访问 武汉肺炎的理解](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4479214285845385)（链接失效）  
[也许一切问题都是个大问题](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4479231709079849)

4/27  
在227两个月之后，微博上发起了427的反举报活动，为了反对肖战粉丝引发的大规模针对亚文化的举报，反对言论审查，主张言论自由，很多人加入了创作。账号[227优秀文化产出bot](https://m.weibo.cn/u/6611607990?uid=6611607990&luicode=10000011&lfid=100103type%3D1%26q%3D227%E4%BC%98%E7%A7%80%E4%BD%9C%E5%93%81)收集了部分作品

5/14  
Twitter账号[@Helium_Raven](https://twitter.com/helium_raven)和[@ACACsince5859](https://twitter.com/ACACsince5859)发起了提高中国画师可见度的活动（A Catalogue of Artists from China），为了对抗微博的审查机制，让twitter上隐形或不使用母语的简体中文用户相互联系。在tag#ACAC的使用中，不同立场的人对这个tag有不同的理解。包括发起者在内的一些人认为这个tag下不应该讨论政治话题，因此拉黑了一些画手；另外一些支持者赞同对#ACAC下进行政治审查。因此激起了很多画手的反抗，大量和香港返送中运动，六四天安门事件相关的作品出现在#ACACtag下，同时还有不同立场人的大量讨论。  
ACAC发起后几天，微博删除了这个tag的讨论，Twitter上还可以查到时间线。


End file.
